The present invention relates to a weldable joint for use with automatic welding machines such as automatic tungsten inert gas welders. More particularly, the invention relates to such a weldable joint that directs the welding arc to a location that is properly aligned with the joint even if the source of the arc is misaligned with the joint.
Abutting metallic parts are frequently welded together using well-known automatic welding machines such as automatic tungsten inert gas welders. When automatic welding machines of this type are used, erosion of the tip of the electrode can cause the electrical arc to contact the parts at one side of the joint instead of in precise alignment with the joint. This misalignment of the electrical arc relative to the joint can also be caused by out-gassing of the welded material, by lack of eccentricity of the clamp that holds the parts that are to be welded, and by other well-known factors. This misalignment of the electrical arc relative to the location of the weld joint can cause a concentration of heat on one side of the weld joint and a lack of adequate heat on the other side of the weld joint, resulting in incomplete weld penetration of the parts.